1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to device management and control. More specifically, the present invention relates to universal device management and control in aerial systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available are aerial systems that include one or more imaging devices that have specialized sensors or cameras (e.g., forward looking infrared cameras (FUR)). These imaging devices may be used by civilians and military for a variety of purposes such as for surveillance and mapping. In other words, these imaging devices may provide an opportunity for individuals to perform telemetry, as well as general observation of surrounding environments, from a remote location using such imaging devices.
It should be noted that there are a variety of such imaging devices available on the market. These imaging devices may be manufactured by many different companies. These imaging devices may be complex and expensive not only during manufacturing of the imaging devices but also in training individuals to manage and control such imaging devices. For example, many of these imaging devices utilize a system (e.g., Gimbal) to facilitate the control of the imaging device. In particular, the Gimbal system can be used to control the operation and positioning of the imaging devices (e.g., rotate) so that an appropriate image or measurement is obtained.
A problem arises from the various different available imaging devices. In particular, each manufacturer may address different features in managing and controlling their respective imaging devices differently. For example, one company may use one algorithm to dictate how their imaging device respond to instructions related to “cage” and “stow.” Another company, meanwhile, may use a different algorithm or may even use different terminology to refer to similar instructions. It is not farfetched that such instructions may be customized for each respective imaging device to take into consideration the specification and desired purpose of that particular respective imaging device.
In view of the above, there appears to be no current standard for controlling all the imaging devices available. As noted above, it appears that each manufacturer designs their imaging devices and a corresponding controller for that particular imaging device. This may lead to situations where one controller is not compatible with another different imaging device since the manufacturer may need to customize their controller to be responsive to their respective complex imaging device. This may also lead to other situations where an individual may need to be trained to use two or more different controllers when assigned to control two or more different imaging devices.
Additionally, ability to the control a particular imaging device may be limited to the associated features implemented in the controller at the time the controller was manufactured. In other words, newer versions of the imaging device and/or new functionalities incorporated into the same imaging device previously not incorporated in the original controller design may not be compatible with the original controller design. This problem is compounded since the ground controllers exist as hand-held hardware devices that have fixed switches, buttons, and knobs that are assigned to manage image system functionality. The hardware layout and labels are unique for a given manufacturer, and variants of the hand-held devices exist for a given imaging system.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for systems and methods directed at universal device management and control so that an individual is capable of controlling the various available imaging devices without the need to learn the particular intricacies tied to each device. The systems and methods may also be directed at universal device management and control that can fully and effectively control a particular device. The systems and methods may also be directed at providing a stable communication between the controller and corresponding imaging devices. As such, embodiments of the present invention include a simple, intuitive human interface to manage multiple imaging systems, universal in terms of manufacturer and model. This universal control interface is implemented as a software application on common computers and presents an organized, modular graphic user interface (GUI) to the operator.